


Bicycles

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bicycles on Mars, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig comes up with a get-away vehicle. The Doctor isn't convinced by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycles

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/13309906462/hop-on-doctor-craig-demands-cycling-alongside).

“Hop on, Doctor!” Craig demands, cycling alongside where the Doctor was striding along the pavement. “We’ll never catch them on foot!”

The Doctor shoots him a disapproving look from the corner of his eye, before he apparently decides that that is simply not disapproving enough so he turns his entire head to direct the full force of said disapproval right at him. Craig just grins. “That,” the Doctor says, pointing a finger at the vehicle, “is a bicycle.”

“Yeah! Don’t they have bikes in the future?”

The Doctor sniffs and folds his arms over his chest. “Bicycles are not cool,” he declares delicately.

Craig’s grin, if possible, seems to grow. “You’re wearing a bow tie!” Judging by the Doctor’s outraged blink (and, truly, how can a blink alone look so outraged? Craig thinks it must be an alien superpower), that is a truly insulting thing to say. “C’mon, hop on. No one’ll see us, I promise.”

The Doctor looks up and down the street cautiously, before he relents and hops on the back. He clings to Craig’s torso as if he expects to fly off at any moment and be left to the mercy’s of suburban traffic: doesn’t seem to have much experience with backies.

(“Nice wheels,” Amy says when they turn up to save the day in the nick of time. Craig winks and is happy to accept the compliment. The Doctor, however, spends an insufferable amount of time pouting. The trials of being an uncool time lord are many and varied.)


End file.
